


Guns and Éclairs

by Allylenz



Series: Larry AU Collection [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baker Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Character Death, France - Freeform, French Harry, French Louis, French Mafia, M/M, Mafia Louis, MafiaAU, Music, NSFW, Oops, Paris - Freeform, Tattoos, Top Louis, frenchau, hi, the ending is wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allylenz/pseuds/Allylenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the son of the notorious boss of the French Mafia,  and Harry is a small town French baker.</p><p>[This is a Larry Stylinson fanfiction based on a picture of Louis that made me cry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns and Éclairs

**Author's Note:**

> For Cayla
> 
> [I tried to be accurate as I could with the French and French customs, I apologize for any inaccuracies]  
> I made an 8tracks playlist for this fanfic under the user name badwolf_910 and this fanfiction is also available on wattpad under the same name  
> (Sorry about the inconsistent indenting my computer was having some difficulties)

 

 

The intoxicating aroma of fresh bread filled the tiny small town French bakery. Harry, flushed cheeks powdered with flour, kneads bread dough with his large hands. His nearly shoulder length, chocolate brown, curly locks was tied back in a bun. An old small radio softly played a random radio station. Harry listens to all the radio stations because he loves music, it too had some flour on it. His eyebrows were knitted in concentration and his tongue stuck out slightly. He hummed along to the music as he worked, the sound vibrating in the back of his throat.  

His grandfather worked at the table beside him filling éclairs with cream. Marius was a tall man, much like his grandson, thin too. His hair was white like flour and his skin the color of fresh baked baguettes. He worked with great craftsmanship and took his time with each éclair, filling it with the perfect amount of succulent cream. He loved the bakery and baking as much as he loved his grandson. The two Styles men, young and old, hummed along as they worked.

The kitchen wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. It contained two tables along one wall facing a large window that over looked the sidewalk so the men could look outside as they baked. There was three large ovens and cabinets for ingredients as well a door that opened a fridge room where all the cold ingredients were kept. And there was flour. Flour was everywhere no matter how many times they tried to clean it up it was part of who they were as bakers as there was a large pile of sacks of flour in a corner of the kitchen.

The front counter was manned by Harry’s petite grandmother Adeline. Her outward personality was almost the opposite of that of her husband, she was a loud, affectionate, social butterfly. She was no taller than 5 feet and had hair that was ear length chocolate waves with strands of gray. She knew everyone’s name and story and could hold a conversation for hours. She could talk anyone into buying anything. She belonged in the bakery, it was her home, their apartment was right above it and she couldn’t image being any other place. But her pride and joy was her lovely grandson Harry whom she had taken in once her son and his wife died in an accident when Harry was young.

The store front had the counter with an ancient, but well-functioning, cash register with Adeline’s stool behind it. The wall parallel to the counter had pictures of the town and of the trio and customers. Among the pictures were Harry’s baby pictures which Adeline still refuses to take down no matter how many times Harry would ask her to. Adeline liked to keep plants, especially aloe plants, on the window sill of the bay window of the exterior wall and she currently had two that she named Luka and Antoinette.

The small woman was sitting at her trademark stool with her reading glasses on, keeping store records her in her book when the bell atop the front door rang indicating that a customer has arrived. She looked up with her blue eyes and took off her glasses when three men entered.

She put her glasses down and smiled at the men as best she could. “‘Alo boys. What would you like?”

The one who looked to be in charge looked at the display of carefully made breads and pastries and pointed to an éclair. “I’ll take this one, and the 5,000 euros you owe me.” The other two men took out handguns.

Her smile faded. “Let me get my husband,” She scurried over the door nearly just behind her and poked her head in. “Marius someone is here to see you. It’s really important.”

Marius emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron. Harry left his dough and watched them from the small window in the door of the kitchen. He saw the three men dressed in black suits. Two by the door holding guns and one at the counter. His mouth opened a bit when he saw the man take an éclair from his papa’s shaking hands, but he knew exactly who it was. He was young and an average height, but still shorter than Harry. His chestnut hair was slicked back in an effortless way but still made him look clean cut like it had been the first time he met him. His eyebrows were rounded over his alluring, yet cynical, blue eyes that had given the Harry chills. He carried himself like he was the king of the world, wearing an all-black suit, his cockiness was so evident it practically oozed out of his pores. His cheek bones were prominent on his sun-kissed face. He was growing impatient, Harry could tell, his lips were pressed in a thin line.

 His mama said something that made him smile sarcastically, showing off his charmingly imperfect teeth, and then taking the éclair in his hands and crushing it with his fist. He scowled and violently threw it at the door with all his strength, throwing his body into it. The cream filled pastry splattered on the glass door. Harry jumped. The man straightened calmly, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen into his face back with his hand. Harry could recognize his appearance from a mile away. It was him. It was Louis. Harry felt his cheeks warm as he remembered the events of last night.

 Adeline yelped, and covered her face as Marius stared at his éclair splattered on the door. Harry gaped at the man. Louis pressed the wrinkles in his suit and looked directly at Harry with his piercing blue eyes. Harry’s eyes widened and he ducked down. 

“ _Merde, merde, merde, merde!_ ” Harry whispered.

He smirked clearing his throat, “Why don’t you come out of here with us bread boy?” he said loudly.

 Harry gulped and stood up, opening the door he had been hiding behind. He wiped his hands on his apron and slowly walked over to where his grandparents were cowering in fear. The man who had called him over was even better looking up close. Harry was right when he thought he was shorter than he was but he carried himself in a way that made him seem Harry’s height if not taller.

The man looked at Harry for had felt to be forever, making Harry feel like he was melting. The young man took in Harry’s appearance. He was taller than him, _who wasn’t,_ he thought bitterly. Harry’s clothes and face were powdered with flour like he was a powdered donut. His semi-pale cheeks were bright red from embarrassment, fear and other emotions his brain couldn’t put into words at the moment. His green-blue eyes were wide with fear. The baker boy wore a plain loose fit V-neck t-shirt, dark jeans that looked so suffocating it was mystery why he haven’t passed out yet, covered in a white apron wrapped around his hips. Then it struck Louis who Harry really was. He was the guy from last night. His face twitched only slightly. He could almost feel the new tattoo on his arm burn remembrance of the previous night into his mind.

The store front seemed to be 10 notches hotter and Harry could hear his heart pounding in his ears. The silence was so thick you could cut a knife through it.

Louis then smiled softly, almost sweetly. “Is this your grandson Marius?” looking directly at Harry with great interest as he spoke, even on the inside he felt himself internally screaming. He walked over to the wall of pictures of Harry baby with his hands folded neatly behind his back. His footsteps seemed to echo in the silence of the bakery. He plucked a picture off and looked at it more closely. “Cute baby,” he commented, turning to face Harry. He held the picture up and closed one eye. “You haven’t changed much ‘Arry.” He tossed the picture to the ground.

Adeline huffed in anger and Marius hugged her close to him, shaking himself. The other two men with the guns stood unmoving the entire time with blank expressions on their faces.

Harry, finally finding the courage to speak, said while avoiding Louis’ eyes drilling holes into him, “Mama, Papa, who are these men?”

Louis laughed out loud, rather abruptly, making Harry and his grandparents flinch. “Marius you funny old man you haven’t told your grandson about us yet?”

Harry looked from his silent, wide-eyed grandparents, to the man in confusion. “Told me what?”

Marius looked down at his feet. “’Arry, we are in debt with the mafia. . .”

Harry looked disbelief at his grandparents, at the three men, then back at his grandparents. “Oh my god. . . You’re kidding right?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Can I get what I came for, because I have other things to do?” He said, bored.

Adeline looked at him and shook he head slowly. “Louis, since you raised our rent we can’t-“she cringed, “-we can’t this week.”

 _Louis_ , Harry thought. _Louis, Louis, Louis_. He wasn’t imaging things. It was him. Louis calmly walked over to the bay window where the aloe plants, Luka and Antoinette, were and sat down next to them.

He stroked one of their leaves. “Such lovely plants, aloe. . .” he picked up Luka and stood. Louis looked at the potted plant from all angles, lifting it to eye level. He hummed, throwing the plant to the ground with all his strength. Adeline whimpered. Harry stared at him, the sound of the pot shattering sent chills down his spine. The plant shattered on the aged wood floor, shards of pot and plant remains were all over the floor. Louis smoothed back his hair with careful hands and dusted his hands off. He turned the flabbergasted Styles family. “Next week Marius.” He took a baguette and took a bite out of it, then promptly threw it on the ground.

With that he strides out of the shop followed by his armed goons, the bell ringing as they leave.

It was probably bad that Harry was looking at Louis’ ass as he left, right?

 

_Louis Tomlinson loved the thrill. He loved being spontaneous and doing things people don’t see coming. He gets a thrill from getting a reaction from people. Louis Tomlinson also liked to fuck. He got the thrill, he was spontaneous and he definitely got reactions from whomever he did it with. What more could he want?_

_He sipped his scotch and looked out at the dance floor from his seat at the bar, like a predator looking for its prey. He bobbed his head softly to the music. The music in the club was loud and people danced and grinded on each other on the dance floor. The lights were many colors and flashing to the booming bass. Louis scanned the crowd of dancers deciding who he was going to make his for the night._

_His associate Zayn sat next to him, eyes scanning the floor as well. Zayn bit his lip and sipped his glass, his eyes glued onto a blond man dancing and laughing on the dance floor. Louis could tell that he was infatuated with him and rolled his eyes._

_“Just go for it, Liam can handle looking for our guy.” Louis nudged him._

_Zayn almost jumped, his face getting flushed. “I-I wasn’t I was just-“_

_“Don’t be ashamed, I play on the same team. I promise I won’t tell.” Louis interrupted, winking at him. Zayn still seemed to be flustered on whether to approach the blond man he had ben lusting over and Louis groaned. “Go get ‘em before I do!” He joked, pushing Zayn out his chair._

_Zayn, looked back at Louis, feeling a bit confused. This was a working manner and he was acting so . . . calm. Or calm compared how he usually acts in these situations but Louis didn’t seem to have an interested in this job so he went for it. He walked up to the blond man who ended up having an incredibly sexy Irish accent, and left together._

_A man had caught Louis’ eye. He was tall, just how he liked them. He had skin that was pale and seemed to change color as the lights did. His dark chocolate curls were almost shoulder length and was pushed back from his pretty dimpled face with a headscarf. The young man had a button up blue shirt with white hearts on it. The jeans he wore were impossibly tight that it was shocking how he could possibly dance like he was in them. The way he was dancing was something of its own._

_For starters he was drunk if that’s any indication. His dancing was awkward but strangely seductive. His hips did their best to sway to the beat but just moved a bit clumsily. He just kind of swayed slowly to the fast moving music and the people dancing around him. It was like he was in own world. As he danced his eyes were heavy lidded with dark lashes and his lips were so pink and plump it was almost sinful. Just watching him had made Louis’ pants tighten._

_Louis got off his stool and made his way to the dance floor, picking his way through the crowd. He carried himself in almost flamboyantly masculine manner, as contradicting as it sounds there is no other way to describe the man. He had an intimidating almost sexual aura that demanded attention and the attention of the man he had been eye fucking, he definitely got. The song changed to “Every other Freckle” by the Alt-j as Louis approached him._

_Louis was now standing in front of the man. The man looked down with blue-green eyes and blown pupils.   Louis, a bit less intoxicated than the curly haired man, danced with more fluidity. He pressed his body up against Curly’s, noses touching, mouths close enough to breathe each other’s air. They felt electric, clicking the instant they touched._

_The curly haired man accidently stepped on Louis’ toe. “Oops.” He breathed. His voice was deep and his breath smelled like liquor._

_Louis threaded his fingers his the man’s curls, taking him in. “Hi,” he breathed in response, almost panting from how sexually frustrated this boy was getting him. Their bodies both felt warm with alcohol and arousal._

_“I’m ‘Arry” the man slurred, eyes closed and slowly grinding his frontal area against Louis’ and rubbing his nose against his._

_Before Harry could ask what Louis’ name was Louis closed the small gap between their lips. Harry’s lips felt just as good as they looked. Their lips moved together at a slow sensual pace, fitting into each other like they were meant to be._

_When their mouths broke apart for air Louis finally replied to him. “I’m Louis.”_

 

Louis exited the black Cadillac, removing his black sunglasses. He put a cigarette between his teeth and lit it, blowing out the smoke. The two men who had accompanied him on the errand to the bakery exited the car as well, guns hidden in their suit jackets once more. Once they had gotten the out the black Cadillac drove away, kicking some dirt behind it. Louis waved some of it out of his face and dusted himself off. He walked coolly into the cleaners, his goons trailing behind him. The middle aged woman at the counter looked at them with wide eyes.

Louis knew full well that he had to get this over with, that he had to take care of this so he could meet up with his father in an half an hour at the restaurant, but he couldn’t help but put on a show. It was what he did best. He smirked and took another long drag of his cigarette and walked over to the counter, the suspense thickening with each step he took and the only sound was the sound of his shoes hitting the ground. He leaned on the counter and blew out rings of smoke. The woman was shaking and she flinched when the rings dissolved on her face.

“Lucy do you know why I am here?” Louis asked with a condescending tone. He traced his fingers along the countertop. The poor woman was breathing heavily and she gulped. “Well I’ll give you a hit, sound fair? Nod for me Lucy.” He ordered. Lucy nodded, her light brown eyes watering. Louis grinned, almost psychotically. “Well I am not here to pick up the fucking dry cleaning now am I?”

Lucy shook her head, trying her best to keep eye contact with the young mobster. She gulped and felt her heart beating fast and loud in her head. She slowly reached into the drawer next to her to pull out a pistol, repeating the Hail Mary in her head, hoping that he wouldn’t notice.

Louis’s eyes left hers and looked at her hand as it gripped the pistol. Lucy’s tears spilled out of her eyes and Louis looked back up to her, shaking his head and chuckling. He reached over and slammed her hand in the drawer. She screamed, letting go of the gun. He took his cigarette and smashed the burning tip onto the flesh of her wrist. She screeched.                                                                                                                             

  “ _Monsieur_ , please!” She screamed as he closed the drawer harder on her wrist, starting to draw blood.

“Where is Florian?” Louis asked patiently. She was sobbing now, her face puffing and wet from tears and her nose running. She shook her head, not wanting to give up her husband. Louis cooed. “How sweet huh boys?” he crushed her wrist more and she screeched in response. “No tell me before I break your hand. Where. Is. Florian?”

“In the back room!” She screamed hysterically, not being able to stand the pain anymore.

Louis smiled and opened the drawer, smiling. “Thanks love, might want to get a band aid for that.” Lucy collapsed onto the floor gripping her wrist and sobbing. Louis turned to the men who waited patiently by the door and motioned them to follow him. They walked behind the counter, past the rack upon racks of clothing until they reached a door. Louis knocked on the door before entering. “Hello Florian I see you have been hiding from me. . .”

Lucy heard two gunshots and cried out, hugging her bloody wrist to her chest. Moments later Louis sauntered from the back room and out the door of the dry cleaners with the two men following him with Florian’s body wrapped up in a carpet.

“Pleasure doing business with you Lucy!” Louis called behind him as the door shut behind them.

The black Cadillac was parked out front and the men tosses the guised body into the back of the trunk like it was a bag of trash. The three men got into the car, Louis in the passenger’s seat next to Paul and the other men in the back. Paul stepped on the gas pedal and they sped away.

“I assume things went as planned,” Paul said casually as he tossed one of the men in the back a bottle of febreeze.

Louis nodded, putting his sunglasses and looking out his tinted window. “We did what was asked.”

Paul nodded. Louis couldn’t help but reminisce about how it was just last night Paul was driving him around but instead with Harry. The parallelism bled with irony. Harry said he worked in a bakery but how could he have known it would be the bakery that was associated with his family’s business? Seeing Harry looking the way he did stirred a lot of emotions in the pit of Louis stomach. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He thought he would never see Harry again, he _didn’t_ want to see Harry again. He would never want to drag him into his life. People were cold blooded and would kill the people you love just to get you mad. It’s safer for Harry and him to never see each other again and no matter how much it would make Louis’ blood boil now that he knows being Harry was a plausible thing.

Paul drove them to a small restaurant and parked outside. “I’ll pick you up later when you are finished.” Paul said as Louis got out the car. The men in the back didn’t follow him. Louis was to see his father alone.

Louis exited the car and walked into the restaurant, his attitude around him like an expensive coat. He walked past the armed men in suits and sunglasses that stood at the entrance and entered the empty, dimly lit restaurant. Louis removed his sunglasses and saw his father sitting in the dark booth in the back of the restaurant. He sauntered across the length of the spacious dining room and sat in the chair across from where his father sat. Javier Tomlinson genetics are pretty evident in his 23 year old son. They both had similar piercing blue eyes but the elder Tomlinson’s eyes were methodical and had more of a wise yet psychotic glint to them. His hair was a gray silver color with the same texture and silkiness that Louis’ hair had but was completely slicked back. His tan face had a permanent scowl and a different nose structure than that of his son but other than that you would easily be able to tell that they were related.

The table was set and there was glasses of ice water for each man. Javier took a sip from his glass as his son sat down and put the glass down, pressing his hands together. “Louis, my son have you finished your business?”

Louis actually looked a bit nervous. Usually Louis Tomlinson was the epitome of self-confidence, but the only person who could scare him was his father. Louis never really had a close relationship with his father. He was definitely a mama’s boy growing up. His father inherited the “family business” at a young age around the time he had married Louis’ mother. Taking on such a huge responsibility and being in charge of such a large territory consumed all of Javier’s time. When Javier was around he was stressed and slept and did not want to be disturbed by an annoying kid like Louis.

Louis loved play acting and dressing up. An early memory of Louis’ was when he was dressed up and pretending to be a singer in his mother’s clothes he father called him a fairy and beat him with his belt. After that Louis started rebelling in school, getting into trouble for attention from his father that he couldn’t seem to obtain.

Everyone in the mafia knew that Louis was gay and was fine with it and if they weren’t they couldn’t do anything about it because he was the son of the leader. Louis did tell Javier that he was gay at the end of high school, tears running down his face. Javier had prostitutes have sex Louis that night and they never spoke of it again. After his mother died in a dispute with the mafia in the south, Louis finally accepted his responsibilities that he had been neglecting in the family.

“Well we took out Florian just now,” Louis said as the waiter placed the food on the table. Javier didn’t touch the food and neither did Louis. “But the Styles family who own the bakery didn’t have the money.”

Javier nodded calmly nodded then picked up Louis’ glass of ice water and threw into Louis’ face. He calmly set down the glass and folded his hands. Louis flinched and felt his muscles clench as his face dripped the icy water. He dug his nails into his legs to the point that his fingertips were white. He let out a shaky sigh and clenched his jaw.

“That is not acceptable Louis.” Florian said sipping his own water. “You know we need all the money we can. We are getting a large shipment of drugs from the east and we need the money to fund it and all that comes along with it. A lot of people need to be paid. You are aware that this investment will benefit us greatly and put us above the guys in the south.”

Louis nodded, feeling the overwhelming feeling of guilt and failure flood his state of being but he kept a blank, emotionless expression. “I am aware.”

“Then you know what you have to do.” Javier said simply.

Louis prayed that it wouldn’t have to come to this. Flashes of last night replayed in his brain and he could feel his heart tearing itself apart. To his own disbelief he felt himself shaking his head. “No.” he said quietly, he sounded like a weak little boy.

Javier didn’t think he heard his son right. “Excuse me? What did you just say?”

Louis dug his nails deeper in his thighs and could feel where the bruises were going to form. He was slightly shivering from the cold water that had not yet dried. “No.” he said a bit clearer. “No I don’t want to.”

“I made you the head of the Paris district. This town included. You know full well what you have to do so don’t test me Louis I swear to god.” Javier replied growing impatient.

“No.”

Javier slammed his fist on the table that it shook, the sound echoing in the empty dining room. “You little son of a bitch.” He stood and pointed an angry finger in Louis’s face. “You are going to do what you have to so they cough up the money because being nice isn’t going to get stuff done, okay shithead? I don’t give a shit what ties you have with those dough heads but cut them. We have a business to run.”

The only thing on Louis’ mind was Harry. Normally Louis would just shut up and listen to his dad but something in him was screaming loudly telling him no, telling him that he cared way too much about someone he hardly knew but yet knew the most about. Something within himself that had been dormant since he mother died.

The word left his mouth, sounding confident and solid. “No.”

The next thing Louis knew was that Javier slapped him so hard across the face that he fell onto the ground, the chair falling on top of him.

“I don’t have time for your shit Louis. Get the fuck out of here.” His father spat and sat back down in his seat, finishing off his glass of water.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

_“We should get out of here,” Louis breathed once their lips parted after several minutes of dancing and making out. Harry’s eyes were closed again, body grinding against Louis’s along to the song. He moaned deep in his throat in response._

_Now that Louis thought about it, he didn’t think Harry was actually that drunk; it seemed to be that he was genuinely intoxicated by the music. Mix alcohol and music and Harry was out. Both drugs mixed together put curly haired man in a euphoric state of mind that made people admire him and his beauty which was exactly what Louis was doing._

_Harry pressed his forehead against Louis’ and let his hands roam Louis’ muscular body. “Let’s go,” he breathed. He unglued himself from Louis and made his way to the door, taking his warmth with him. Louis smirked and followed him out. The cool air of Paris greeted Louis as he exited the club. Harry was already outside waiting for him, leaning against a lamp post._

_Louis smirked and walked up to him. “Where to?” he asked, his blue eyes skimming up and down Harry’s body. He saw the shoes Harry was wearing internally rolled his eyes, golden boots, he loved it._

_In the lamp night Harry could see the hues of Louis eyes more clearly and felt chills run up and down his spine as they grazed his body. He bit his lip, “I’m actually a bit hungry,” he blushed at how stupid he must have sounded. “Want to grab something to eat?”_

_It was a few hours past midnight in the City of Paris but the city still seemed to be alive. The Eiffel tower was visible from the other side of town and it lit up the Horizon in the starry sky. Louis, usually being one to rush to sex, nodded._

_“Yeah I know of a bakery downtown that is open late.” Louis suggested as he walked into the street to call for a cab._

_A smile grew onto Harry’s face and he jogged after him. A cab pulled over and Louis seemed to know the guy because after a few exchanges in English they were laughing and shaking hands as if they hadn’t seen each other in ages._

_“Come on in friend, I’ll drive you guys for free.” The cab driver, Paul, chuckled now speaking French again so Harry could understand. He pointed at Louis and smiled. “This guy is great, helped me and my family out so much. Don’t know what I’d do without him. You’re a lucky guy.”_

_Harry was pleasantly surprised and grinned, looking Louis who was sporting a smug look of satisfaction. Louis opened the cab door “After you,” he said in an enticing voice._

_Almost memorized by him, Harry got into the cab and Louis entered after him, closing the door. The driver started to drive, probably having already known where Louis wanted to go from when they were talking before. Harry was looking out the window, when he felt a slightly smaller hand fit itself into his like it was made just for him. Harry turned to face Louis whose face was smirking back at him. Lights flashed over his face as they drove to the bakery Louis wanted to take them too._

_Louis was talking to the cab driver to what was probably English. Harry could tell French wasn’t the driver’s first language from his English accent and how he stumbled over some of his words when he did speak it. The entire time Louis was talking, their legs brushed against each other and his thumb rubbed circles in Harry’s palm. Each touch made Harry’s body feel warm._

_Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Louis. He looked at his mouth as it moved when he spoke the language that was foreign to him. He looked at his eyes that caught the glimpses of light and crinkled when he laughed. He looked at his swept back hair and how he wondered what it would be like to run his hands through it. He looked at how his gray suit hugged his torso and how his dress pants hugged his legs in all the right places. Louis was the type of person that you just look at and admire from afar and he felt lucky to get this close. He had only met him tonight but sitting next to him in the cab made Harry_ feel.

    _“’Arry?” Louis said Harry’s name in his sweet sounding voice, nudging Harry’s shoulder, and making him snap out of his trance._

_Harry looked up from Louis’ legs. “Hm?”_

_Louis chuckled. “We’re here ‘Arry.”_

_Harry felt his face grow warm, his hand was still gripping Louis’ tightly. He turned to the cab driver, “Thank you.” He said in a small voice and exited the cab, still holding Louis’ hand._

_The bakery before them was small and only one other person was there besides the person who worked at the counter but that person seemed to be in a hurry to leave once the approached the entrance. Louis led him into the bakery. It was warm and smelled of fresh pastries like the one Harry worked at back home. Music played softly in the background and Harry unconsciously tapped his toe to the beat. The two looked at all the pastries in the display._

_The man behind the counter, who looked as if he was in college, walked over to them. “So what’ll be boys?” he looked at Louis and a flash of recognition painted itself across his face and he chuckled nervously._

_Louis looked up at him with his cold eyes and smiled a friendly smile. “I think those éclairs look great,” he then turned to Harry. “How does that sound ‘Arry?”_

_Harry looked up and grinned, not noticing the workers nervous appearance at the sight of Louis “Yeah that sounds great!”_

_“You heard the man two éclairs please.” Louis said to the man behind the counter, glaring at him._

_“Of course monsieur,” the man behind the counter grabbed two éclairs and handed it to Louis and Harry then went in the back room._

_The two walked over to a table by the window and sat down. Harry took a bite out his éclair, smiling his dimpled smile when Louis gets a touch of the crème on the corner of his lips. Louis looked up from his éclair to see Harry’s goofy smile that was so adorable he wanted to smack him._

_“What?” Louis asked with a grin, “What’s that face for?”_

_Harry giggled, shaking his head and biting his lip. “Nothing, nothing just-“_

_“Just what?” Louis demanded with a grin on his face._

_“You got a little something-“Harry pointed towards the corner of Louis’ lips._

_“Can you get it for me?” Louis in a low voice, staring at Harry intensively._

_Harry blushed and leaned across the table, wiping the crème with his finger. Louis could hear his heart beating loud in his chest and almost let out a whine when Harry put his finger in his mouth and sucked the crème off. It took all Louis had not to plant his lips on Harry’s and wipe that stupid dimple grin off his stupid pretty flushed face._

_Louis was saved from his sexual thoughts when Harry popped his finger out of his mouth and his face lit up when the song changed. Louis knew the song well, being that it was by his favorite band. Harry tapped his feet to the beat and closed his eyes and began to sway to the guitar riffs. He bobbed his head to the music._

_“Agh I love this song!” He opened his green-blue eyes and looked at the frustrated Louis. “Who is it by?”_

_Louis felt as if he had a permanent smile around Harry, “Guns and Roses, they are actually one of my favorites growing up. This song is called ‘Sweet Child ‘o Mine’”_

_Harry looked like he was barely able to contain his giggles. “Or more like Guns and_ Éclairs _” Harry sputtered out laughter at his pathetic joke and Louis laughed too, shaking his head and face palming himself._

_He never took so much interest or cared so much about a hook up, what had he gotten himself into?_

 

After Louis and company left, the day went on as normal as it could possibly go. The mess was cleaned up and Adeline and Marius tried to go on with business as usual. Harry was still in shock. He didn’t know what had shocked him more, the fact that he saw Louis again or that he was part of the mafia. Or maybe it was the fact that his grandparents were in debt with them. Even the fact that he had no idea there was a mafia at all shocked him. Before he could really put anymore thought into it his mama opened the door of the kitchen.

“’Arry! Niall is here!” She called into the kitchen then left to properly make conversation with the Irish lad like she did with everyone. Harry took the batch of bread he had been making out of the oven and put it on a cooling rack and wiped his hands on his apron.

He walked out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw his friend. “Hey Harry! You ready to grab something to eat?” Niall asked with a small bag of pastries in his hand. Even when he spoke French, his Irish accent was still potent. Niall moved here from Ireland last year and has been a frequent customer to the bakery. He and Harry had become friends and usually got lunch together. They also did lots of clubbing in Paris which was only a short bus ride away.

Harry nodded. “Yeah let’s go.” He grabbed Niall by his shirt sleeve and practically dragged him out of the bakery.

Niall chuckled, “Jeez, working a bakery you think they would feed you.”

Harry refrained from laughing at Niall’s comment, “We need to talk about last night.” Harry said seriously as they both walked down the sidewalk to the café down the street from the bakery.

“Is this about me ditching you? I’m so sorry man but if you had seen this guy, holy cow was he attractive.” Niall apologized and fanned himself as the memories from the steamy hook up he had with the exotic male model material of a man he managed to snag the night before came back to him.

Harry chuckled. “No Niall, it’s not about that though I congratulate you on your achievements. It’s actually about the guy I met last night . . .”

Niall’s face light up and he gasped as they entered the café. Niall grabbed a seat at their usual seat by the window and propped his face up with his elbows to show that he was really interested in the juicy gossip Harry was about to tell him. “Do tell!”

“Last night was perfect. Everything about it. But that’s not even the problem.” Harry sighed. This was all so ridiculous.

“If the night was perfect then what is the issue?” Niall asked as he took out an éclair from the bag Harry’s grandmother probably gave him. He took a big bite out of the éclair and moaned, pointing at it, “This is fucking delicious mate. Your gramps is a genius.” He said taking another bite of the pastry.

Harry sighed. “Well I saw him again this morning –“

“Oh my god that’s great!” Niall exclaimed, mouth full of éclair, cutting Harry off.

Harry glared at him and continued, though he couldn’t get mad at the Irishman. “The circumstances were not the best . . .”

“What do you mean?” Niall asked curiously.

“Well apparently he is in the mafia and apparently mama and papa owe them money.” Harry stated like he could hardly believe it himself.

Niall looked at Harry and shrugged. “Well yeah, everyone owes the mafia money.”

Harry looked at him in disbelief. “Wait, you knew that there is a mafia?!”

Niall nodded. “Well yeah every small business in this tiny little town is owned by them, how did you _not_ know?”

Harry shrugged, still baffled because he was the only who didn’t know about this mafia. “I guess I was lucky . . . Do you know anything about them? What should I do about the guy?”

“Well I don’t know much about them but they do shady business, but I do know that they control the northern side of France and have a rival with the mafia in the South.” Niall said as he read through the café menu. “Did you get a chance to talk to Louis since you found out?”

Harry scratched the back of his neck. “Not really,” he cringed at the memory of this morning. “Things were a bit crazy when I saw him.”

“I think you should try to talk to him, I mean things went well last night right?” Niall asked as the waitress came over to take their orders. “Can I have the _Gauffre au Chevre_?”

Harry sighed and nodded, reminiscing on the previous night. “Yeah, they really did.”

  _“Thanks for the food Pierre, put it on my tab!” Louis called cheerfully to the man who worked at the bakery, who was hiding from him in fear in the backroom._

_Harry was already outside waiting for Louis. “I actually work at a bakery back at home,” Harry said, scooping Louis’ hand into his._

_“Is that so?” Louis said walking him towards a nearby park that is near the hotel he was staying in that night._

_Harry nodded, “those éclairs were pretty good. Not as good as the ones my papa makes, but close.” Harry was smiling_

_Louis chuckled softly, “well that’s good. I love sweets myself.”_

_They were able to talk to each other so easily like they known each other for years. They felt like they had a simple reunion from their first words to each other._

_“I just had a crazy idea.” Harry said looking at Louis as they passed a tattoo shop. Harry honestly had alcohol still swirling in his system, the éclair run had sobered him up a bit, but not that much. “We should get matching tattoos!”_

_Louis looked at Harry incredulously with a half grin. “Are you serious?”_

_Harry nodded, stopping and taking Louis’ other hand in his. “I mean, yeah. We should get tattoos that only we know the meaning to.”_

_Louis couldn’t take it. He reached up, grabbing Harry’s face and smashed his lips onto his. Harry let out a little surprised yelp but then quickly melted into the kiss. Louis took his lips off Harry’s before he got too carried away. “That’s the best thing you have said all night.”_

_Harry gave Louis a dimpled grin and almost skipped into the tattoo shop. Louis bit his lip and let out an excited uncharacteristic giggle and followed him inside. Coincidently, the same song “Sweet Child ‘o Mine” from the bakery was playing in the shop. Harry looked at Louis excitedly with that silly grin on his face. Harry looked at the walls of the small shop that were covered with tattoo options._

_Louis stood next to Harry, looking at the walls as well. He took Harry’s hand in his. “’oops.’” Louis said simply._

_Harry looked at Louis. “’oops.’?”_

_“That is what I want my tattoo to be. The first word you said to me.” Louis explained squeezing Harry’s hand._

_“Well then I’m going to get ‘Hi!’” Harry said smiling._

The Styles household smelled richly of the food Harry’s Grandmother, Adeline, was making. The bakery closed about an hour ago and the trio were winding down for the night with a casual dinner. Well as casual as a dinner could be considering that Harry’s grandparents owed the mafia 5,000 euros. Whenever he would try and get more answers out of them they would ignore him or pretend they didn’t hear him and because they’re old they could pull it off.

                Seeing Louis again did things to him. It made his body feel hot. When they spent last night together in Paris he thought he would never see him again. Seeing him again this morning brought him mixed feelings. He was happy because he saw him again but the circumstance killed it. The way Louis had acted shocked Harry it made him feel a bit guilty that he thought it made him even sexier. Last night Louis was spontaneous and all but it would have never occurred to Harry that he was part of the mafia. That shit only happens in stories but it was happening to him. He couldn’t imagine what was going to happen now. His one night stand has come back to haunt him in ways he never imagined and it feels like a huge weight on his chest. His hands couldn’t stop shaking the rest of the day.

                Harry sat with his grandparents at their small round table in the middle of the kitchen. He found that now was a good time as any to get some answers. He played with his baguette, not really feeling hungry. His mama and papa talked casually as they usually did at dinner, mama talking about someone they knew and papa, nodding and chewing his food.

                “. . . I’m worried about her you know? Lucy hasn’t been to the shop in days. I heard her husband hasn’t been out either She has just been inside all day. Do you think he left her? Florian always seemed like a nice guy. . .”

                “Maybe the mafia has something to do with it.” Harry interjected casually, biting into his baguette. Marius and Adeline looked at each other gravely, then at Harry. They can’t pretend to not hear him this time. He had spoken loud and clear. “You know, since we are in trouble with them, _apparently,_ maybe they were in trouble with them too.”

                “’Arry. . .” Marius said almost dangerously because he knew the topic made Adeline upset.

                “What?” Harry was getting irritated now. “It’s obviously possible since there is a _fucking_ mafia that _apparently_ owns this shithole of a town, right?!” he was nearly shouting now. He normally was really respectful but he was a 21 year old man deserved to not be lied to by his only family.

               Adeline covered her mouth in shock. “’Arry Styles!”

                “How dare you talk like that to us? We have raised you, cared for you and gave a free job your whole life! How dare you even think to speak like that to your elders?” Marius said in disgust, slamming his fork and knife down.

                Harry felt a lump raise in his throat and tears prick the back of his eyes but he swallowed and kept talking. “I am a grown man. Don’t you think I should know the truth? I wouldn’t be surprised if they were responsible for my parents’ death.” Adeline was crying now. She covered her face with her hands shook. Marius looked down with clenched fists. “No. . .” Harry whimpered, voice shaking. He stood up, looking at the both of them as tears spilled over. “Nonono . . .”

                “’Arry. . . We never wanted you to find out like this. . .” Marius said quietly. The silence in the room was suffocating. Harry couldn’t breathe.

                Harry violently was shaking his head and he let a small sob. “Stop, stop lying to me-“

                “’Arry, they killed them. They killed them and we didn’t find out until after we asked them to help pay for the funeral arrangements.” Marius breathed, his old clear blue eyes watering as he looked at his distraught grandson. Adeline let out a sob at his words. “Their debt was transferred to us including our own. Not to mention they own the building and we have to pay them rent.” Marius wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt and shrugged. “We are so sorry we didn’t tell you ‘Arry.”

                “Those bastards. . .” Harry whispered.

                “Your father was working for them but they suspected he was working with the police so they staged an ‘accident’ we didn’t find out until it was too late ‘Arry we are so sorry . . .” Marius finished, his face, wise beyond years, sad and wet from tears. He looked afraid.

                Harry was shaking, he wasn’t breathing. It was too hot in here he needed to get outside. He needed air. He stumbled back and then ran out the door, down the stairs and out into the brisk night air. He bent over, squeezing his thighs and was hyperventilating. He shuddered out a cry and fell onto his butt, crying. He covered his mouth with both of his hands and but the flesh of his palm in an effort to calm himself down. The weight in his chest felt heavier as he struggled to breathe.

                _Their arms were sore but being together seemed to numb that pain. Harry could feel the word “Hi!” tattooed onto his arm amongst his many other tattoos in Louis’ handwriting and Louis could feel the word “oops!” on his in Harry’s handwriting. When they were getting them done they were each pleasantly surprised to see that the other had loads of tattoos that coincidently correlated with each other._

_They walked side by side and the sleeves of their arms that had the tattoo were rolled up so they could breathe. Louis was taking Harry to his hotel suite. They entered the empty lobby and went into the elevator. Harry looked at Louis fondly and unconsciously bit his lip. Louis eyes skimmed across Harry’s entire body and his body felt warm._

_Neither of them could wait any longer. Louis reached forward and grabbed Harry’s waist, pulling the curly haired man close to him and kissing him. Harry moaned deeply, resonating in the back of his throat. Harry threaded his long fingers in Louis’ silky hair, messing up his neatly slicked back hair. The elevator dinged and opened._

_They broke apart and Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him out of the elevator. Louis had been waiting all night for this, he itched to explore every inch of Harry’s body. Harry was eager to bed Louis as well because as Louis took out his room key Harry left wet kisses on the back of Louis’ neck. Louis moaned, finally getting the door open and turned to Harry, dragging him in and Harry closed the door behind him._

_Louis peeled off his blazer and started to unbutton Harry’s shirt rapidly and Harry did the same to him. Both of their shirts were thrown onto the floor and their lips reunited. Louis sat onto the bed and Harry straddled Louis hips, kissing him hard and passionately, running his fingers through his hair. Louis, craning his head up to meet Harry’s soft lips, threaded his fingers into Harry’s curls and drank him in. Louis laid down onto his back, bringing Harry on top of him, and bucked his hips up into Harry’s crotch, earning a moan from the curly haired man._

_Harry moved his hands to Louis’ pants and undid them. Louis kicked off his shoes and let Harry take his pants off and toss them to the floor along with the other clothes. Harry shoved off his golden boots and looked at Louis with lust clouded eyes and Louis unbuttoned his pants and peeled them off his legs. Louis was surprised he was able to take the tight jeans off so easily._

_Now that they were just in their underwear, they slowed down. Harry straddled Louis hips and traced his long fingers over Louis’ tattoos, his pink lips a but swollen from their intense kissing and parted slightly. He leaned down and kissed Louis’ collar bone. He could feel Louis’s erection pushed underneath his butt and he circled his hips, making Louis curse. He began to kiss down Louis’ body, he pressed soft kisses down his chest until his reached the waist band of Louis’ briefs._

_He looked up at Louis through his dark lashes, His mouth hovering over Louis crotch. Louis was practically squirming for Harry to keep going, breathing hard and arching into Harry. Harry took that as consent to pull down Louis’ underwear and Louis spread open his legs. Harry started to leave wet kisses along Louis inner thigh and sucking hard, leaving hickies behind. Louis let out a gasp and cursed loudly._

_Harry’s mouth was magic. He licked the base of Louis’ cock that was already leaking with pre cum. Louis arched his back and moaned loudly when Harry finally took his entire length into his perfect mouth. The pit of arousal that started in his belly spread through out his entire body so that he was almost in this euphoric state of bliss._

_Harry swirled his tongue around the tip of Louis’ cock and went back up to Louis’s lips and kissed him slowly, slipping his tongue into Louis’ parted lips so he could taste himself. Taste how fucking fantastic he tasted._

_Louis suddenly flipped them over, letting his dominant side take over. He continued to roughly kiss Harry as he pulled Harry’s underwear off. Instead of being a tease like his curly haired companion, the blue eyed man went straight for the gold, taking Harry into his mouth hungrily. Harry gasped and arched his back as he spread his legs open wide. Louis hollowed his cheeks and removed his mouth from Harry’s penis with pop. He trailed his warm, wet tongue down Harry’s length until he reached his hole. He swirled his tongue and pushed it in, earning a beautifully deep moan from Harry. Once he had wet Harry’s hole enough with his tongue he slipped a finger inside._

_“F-fuck Lou-”Harry gasped and pressed down onto Louis finger, itching for him to hit the spot._

_Louis chuckled, “You like that Haz?” Louis stuck another finger in and pushed them deep. Harry nodded, his whole body warm with pleasure. Louis just came up with the nickname Haz on the spot but Harry liked it._

_Louis put his mouth around Harry’s cock again and stuck a third finger in, thrusting them against Harry’s prostate repetitively. Harry felt waves of warm pleasure roll over his body and he felt like he was going to cum._

_“L-Lou-”Harry gasped. “Fuck Lou you’re so good I think I’m gonna-”_

_With that Louis pulled his fingers out and removed his mouth from Harry’s cock and Harry whined in disapproval, but then moaned loudly when Louis got up, put on a condom, and thrust his own cock into Harry. Harry’s arm’s reached up for Louis’ neck and drew Louis for a hot kiss._

_Louis fucked him slowly at first, hips rolling with each thrust to get Harry used to him. Louis pressed his face into Harry’s neck as started to thrust faster and harder, hitting Harry’s sweet spot each time. Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ hair and let out hitched moans._

_“You’re so tight babe, so perfect- shit” Louis muttered huskily into Harry’s ear. Harry was so perfect, Louis was so perfect; they were so perfect together. The feeling that swirled within them was explosive._

_Harry felt himself close to coming, “Lou I can’t wait any more, I gotta-”_

                _Louis kissed Harry, tasting him. Harry arched his back and made noises that sounded like music to Louis’ ears as he finally came. Louis was close and after a few more thrusts, he came and rode out his orgasm. He collapsed next to him, panting._

_They turned their heads to look at each other, chests heaving. They studied each other’s faces. Harry’s curls were slightly damp and spread around his head almost like a halo of chocolate brown. His Pupils were blown and his lips were red from their shared kisses. Louis eyes were still a cool blue and still managed to make chills run down Harry’s spine. Louis’, once neatly slicked back chestnut hair, was now tossed but still undeniably attractive. Both of their faces were flushed and completely blissed out._

_Louis pulled Harry to his chest and Harry laid his head onto it. Louis pushed Harry’s hair back and kissed his forehead. Feeling drowsy, they both fell asleep in each other’s arms._

Louis put a cigarette between his teeth and brought a lighter up to the end, lighting it. He inhaled the toxic smoke and blew it out impatiently. Holding the cigarette in his mouth he rubbed his arms that were forming goose bumps from the chilly night. When he returned to the car after his meeting with his father earlier, none of the other men spoke or mentioned the red mark on his cheek or the fact the he was soaking wet.

He squinted when a flashlight was pointed at his face. “Hey, stop it will ya? Let’s get this fucking thing over with I’m freezing.” Louis complained.

The woodland area just outside of the town was dark and foggy. The moonlight barely seeped through the cloudy sky. The air was cool but there was an occasional wind that chilled Louis’ bones.

The two guys that came with him to make an errand at the bakery, named Zayn and Liam, were there with him. Not like Louis actually cared to learn their names. Louis tossed a piece of wood in the growing pile and dusted himself off. Zayn and Liam lifted the body wrapped in a carpet off the ground onto the pile of wood. Louis picked up the container of lighter fluid and drenched the body and the wood, holding his cigarette between his teeth. He took out a box of matches and lit one, throwing it into the fluid and the body went up in flames.

The fire illuminated his face, making his features look dramatized. His crystal blue eyes reflected the large flames before him and the shadows made his cheek bones more prominent. Louis closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself, letting the warmth of the fire seep into him. A white hot pit of fear had been residing in Louis’ core since he left the restaurant. He had never cared about someone or felt so much towards someone like felt towards Harry and the fact that his father wanted him to hurt Harry’s family or even Harry made Louis feel as if he was asked to rip his own heart out.

               Harry needed a drink. He couldn’t bring himself to take the 20 minute bus ride to Paris so he settled on going to Niall’s pub in town. When Niall’s family moved here last year they opened up a genuine Irish pub in the heart of the town. After calming down he got up and started to walk to the pub.

                The town didn’t have much of a night life but Harry saw more people as he got closer to the pub. It was a bit chilly outside but once he entered the pub the warmth greeted him. Horan’s pub is where the night life of the town was and it was packed with people. The pub was rustic and smelled of beer and Irish food. Harry suddenly felt paranoid as he looked around. _How many of these people are in the mafia?_

                “Harry!” Harry turned to Niall who had just called to him from behind the bar. Harry looked at him and smiled, thankful that he was working tonight so he’d have someone to keep him company. He walked over to the empty seat at the bar in front of Niall and sat down. “Let me get you a beer mate!” Niall said cheerfully and went to the beer tap and poured Harry a hefty glassful.

“Thanks,” Harry nodded and gulped down half of it and wiping his mouth.

“Woah, slow down there, thirsty much?” Niall chuckled.

Harry chugged the last of it and put his glass down. “Another,” he breathed.

Niall eyed him and refilled his glass. “Are you okay? You usually don’t drink so heavily, especially with beer. Does it have to do with the guy from last night? Did you talk to him?’

Harry took the beer but sipped it this time and put the glass down and covered his face with his hands. “No, no I didn’t get to talk to him and I don’t want to.” Harry heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces and he felt his new tattoo on his arm like a burning remembrance.

“Well that’s good because some hottie is totally checking you out from the booth in the far corner.” Niall said with a smirk but then looked at the man’s company and turned away quickly. “And he is with Zayn from last night oh my god.” Niall giggled excitedly.

Harry looked up, wanting to see who Niall’s mystery man. Niall was right, he was extremely good looking and looked like he was peeled off the cover of GQ magazine. Then Harry saw the man Niall said was checking him out, _Louis_.

Harry almost spit out his beer, swore loudly, and pulled Niall by the collar. “Niall the guy that’s checking me out is _Louis_!” Harry exclaimed.

“Who?”

Harry forgot he didn’t mention his name and clarified. “The guy from last night. _The guy in the mafia._ ”

“Oh shit really? He’s hot.” Niall commented, winking at Zayn and Louis.

Harry shook him. “Niall! Focus. Zayn is in the mafia too. He was at the bakery this morning with Louis!” Harry hissed, letting Niall.

Niall looked at Harry with a shocked expression and gulped, running a hand through his sandy blond hair. “Well shit.”

Louis’ heart skipped a beat when he saw Harry. He needed to talk to him, he needed to warn him. He got up from his seat, “I’ll be right back boys,” he said to Zayn and Liam. Zayn was staring at the guy that Louis recognized as the one he left the club with last night and Liam was texting his girlfriend Sofia on his cell phone.

Louis got up and made his way towards Harry. Harry’s eyes widened and he got up from his stool and ran outside. He couldn’t see him now. Not after what he just learned. Not after he found out what kind of person he is.

“Shit,” Louis muttered and followed Harry out into the night.

Harry had stopped running once he reached the corner of the street. Louis saw him turn onto the next street and ran to catch up with him. He caught up to Harry and grabbed Harry’s arm where the tattoo of his handwriting was. Harry flinched and ripped his arm way.

“Don’t Louis. I don’t want to talk to you. I never want to see you.” Harry spat, feeling his eyes burn with a threat of tears.

“Haz please hear me out-!” Louis begged but Harry wouldn’t hear it.

“Don’t call me that.” Harry looked at him, his face completely heartbroken and he wiped his eyes. “Don’t you dare, you liar.”

Louis felt his heart hurt at the sight of Harry distraught appearance. “’Arry listen you have to be careful, you have to watch you back or-”

                “Or what?!” Harry shouted back, tears flowing down his face. “Or you’re mafia will hurt my family because we owe you money? You’ll kill them like you did my parents?!”

                Louis stared at him looking as if he has just run over a dog. “Haz,” Harry turned away from him and wiped his eyes, hugging himself. Louis cleared his throat, “’Arry, I didn’t kill them. I was a kid I couldn’t have.”

                “But your family did. Don’t even deny the fact that you haven’t killed anyone.” Harry spat, turning back to face Louis, his words like venom. Louis looked down responding with silence. Harry rolled his eyes, “unbelievable.”

                “I’d give it up, I’d give it all up for you. The power, the money, everything Please Harry.” Louis begged with a lump in his throat, speaking the truth. He couldn’t lose Harry he was the only person he has cared about in years he couldn’t lose him. Louis’ normally cold cynical eyes looked softer, more vulnerable.

                “Why would you do that?” Harry said softly, looking down at his feet. “You just met me last night.”

                Louis stepped forward and softly caressed Harry’s face and Harry didn’t stop him. Harry looked up and into Louis wet eyes. “Because I think I love you.” Louis said softly. It was first time he had admitted it to himself but once the words left his lips he knew they were true.

                Harry exhaled shakily and took Louis’ hand off his face. “Stop lying.”

                Louis grabbed Harry’s face with both hands. “I’ve never said something more truthful in my entire life.” He wiped Harry’s tears with his thumbs.

Harry stared into Louis’ eyes and sniffled. _Could Louis change?_ He couldn’t imagine that Louis could leave the mafia easily even if he really did want to change.

Harry sighed. “I don’t think I could be with someone that’s involved with the mafia, it’s too dangerous.

Louis felt his heart shatter and he nodded, looking down. How could he have forgotten? He took his hands off Harry’s face and wiped his eyes _. I don’t cry. No I haven’t cried since she died, stop._ Louis thought as tears started to flow down his face. He felt like a helpless kid again.

Harry was shocked how upset Louis was. Harry cared about Louis more than one should for only knowing them for such a short time but Harry he would have never expected Louis to feel the same way. Louis carried himself in a way that made it seem that he would never get attached to anyone or anything and seems to not care about anyone but himself.

“Lou- are you? Are you _crying_?” Harry asked in shock, his face now dry.

Louis shook his head. “No, Tomlinson’s don’t cry.”

“Louis-” Harry breathed as he wrapped his arms around Louis. Louis hugged Harry tightly for what was probably the last time. His face was buried in Harry’s neck. Harry nuzzled his nose into Louis’ soft hair. “I love you too.” Harry whispered into his hair. Louis hugged Harry tighter. “If you can get out, I’d love to see you again. But for now I can’t.”

Louis removed his face from Harry’s neck and pressed his lips softly to Harry’s. “Promise?” he whispered into Harry’s mouth.

Harry deepened the kiss, bringing one hand to the nape of Louis’ neck. The kiss tasted like salty tears and bitter sweet sadness. Harry’s lips parted from Louis’s and he rested his forehead against his.

“I promise.” Harry whispered and removed himself from Louis.

Louis straightened, wiping his eyes and regaining his arrogant composure. Harry turned and walked away. Louis watched him as he left. He lit a cigarette as he watched Harry walk away with shaky hands.

A black Cadillac rolled up and cut Harry off as he was walking. Louis’ heart dropped into his stomach. Men dressed in black jumped out of the car and surrounded Harry. Louis dropped the cigarette sprinted to him but the he was held back by two men.

“STOP!” Louis screamed as two other men held Harry down.

Harry squirmed in their grip and was panicking, eyes tearing up. “Let me go! What are you-?!” Another man snapped Harry’s leg and he screeched, his screams echoing in the night. Louis cried out, now sobbing, and struggled to be freed.

From the Cadillac Javier Tomlinson emerged. He looked at Harry coolly, disregarding his son. He knelt down next to the screaming Harry. “Make sure you have to money by next week or I’ll do more than break your leg.” He got back into the car and the men dropped both Harry and Louis, got in the car, and sped off.

Louis collapsed to his knees and held Harry head on his lap, crying. “I’m so sorry Haz. I’m so so sorry.” He hiccupped and bent down, pressing his forehead against Harry’s. He felt hate for his life, hate for himself, and hate for his father boil inside of him. He was going to get out. He was going to leave even if it killed him.

. . . . . . . . . And a few years later, seeing Harry when in could in secret, he did leave. He left in a fancy suit laying in a coffin in the ground.

 

 

 

 

                               


End file.
